


Is That My Hoodie?

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara and Din [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: “Din Djarin, is that my hoodie?”
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara and Din [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Is That My Hoodie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lailuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/gifts).



> So, I got this from a prompt list on tumblr, thanks for letting me use them!

“Din, have you seen my hoodie?” Cara calls out from the bedroom, “I can’t seem to find it anywhere.” 

“Noo.” Comes the drawn out reply, she narrows her eyes a bit and slowly walks to the living room, staring down at Din.

“Din Djarin, is that my hoodie?” She asks, a hand on her hip.

He looks up at her, “I have no idea what you're talking about.” He says, and she gives him a blank stare. 

“Is that so? Since when did you own a hoodie exactly like mine?” She asks him and he shrugs, “Bout the same time you moved in.” He gives her a grin and she sighs loudly.

Her playful scolding paused when she saw the kid peeking out from under her hoodie, Din had tucked him under the hoodie. “Fine, you two can use it, but only because you are too cute.” She says, giving him a stern look.

The two of them seem quite pleased with themselves, snuggling together on the couch, she rolls her eyes and grabs her jacket instead. A small price to pay to see them so comfy and relaxed, she kissed him lightly and then kissed the kids head. “Behave.” She says before heading out.

She manages to get a picture of them and sets it as her wallpaper, rolling her eyes at how soft she's become, she might need to buy some more hoodies.


End file.
